Powder Keg Workshop
The Powder Keg Workshop is a Workshop in Bloodborne. Description The Powder Keg Workshop, often refered to as the "Powder Kegs" for short, were a "heretical" workshop that designed their weapons around an ideal of explosive power and complex designs. The Powder Keg Workshop was founded after the Oto Workshop, who began their work during the infancy of the Hunter's Workshop. They were the ones most responsible for the cleansing that burned Old Yharnam to the cinder. And later were denounced as heretics by the Healing Church, for wishing to protect the beasts of Old Yharnam. Lore At the creation of the Hunter's Workshop, complex gadgets, such as Delayed Molotov and Delayed Rope Molotov, are the earliest-known roots of the Oto Workshop. The Powder Kegs adoration of complex design and big booms culminated in weapon designs that contrast with those traditionally of the Workshop. They were considered heretical to the Healing Church Workshop. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame and thus most of the Powder Kegs' arsenal center around ignition, big boom and crushing power. Crush the beasts, then burn them - the brute simplicity of their trick weapons was favored by hunters with an acute distaste for beasts. Their firearms, on the other hand, are large and have both mounted and handheld variants, which is more suitable for defense. Up to this day, many rich elders in Yharnam still favor the Powder Kegs' gatling gun. The Church also makes use of these heavy machine guns to defend their own workshop and the Research Hall. Old Yharnam, perhaps, was their hunting ground. The town was ravaged by ashen blood and the Healing Church provided the town folks with Antidote as treatment. These tablets only provide short-term relief. The ashen blood ailment eventually triggered the spread of the beastly scourge. The beasts in Old Yharnam, with poisonous ashen blood in their veins, were even more dangerous to deal with. On a destiny moonlit night, the red moon hung low, and beasts ruled the streets of Old Yharnam. The Powder Kegs fought bravely but they, one by one, were either slain by the flesh hungry beasts or turned into beasts themselves. The remaining Powder Kegs were outnumbered and they had no other choice but to burn the whole town to cinder. Some surviving members hunted down Victims of the scourge who survived the raging flames and stench of the singed blood. However, Djura and his three companions felt defeated by the state of Old Yharnam, and renounced their hunter's vows. With the fact that many of their former companions turned into beasts, the remaining Powder Kegs, led by Djura and his three companions stood guard in Old Yharnam to prevent hunters from above to venture down to hunt the beasts. Members *Retired Hunter Djura *Djura's Disciple *Djura's Ally Arsenals Trick weapons Stake Driver.jpg|Stake Driver Rifle Spear.jpg|Rifle Spear Boom Hammer.jpg|Boom Hammer Whirligig Saw.jpg|Whirligig Saw Firearms Piercing Rifle.jpg|Piercing Rifle Gatling Gun.jpg|Gatling Gun Cannon.jpg|Cannon Consumables Notes *Though the Healing Church Workshop and the Hunter's Workshop are places that can be found in game, the Powder Keg Workshop is completely absent, as no one knows where they could be situated. Trivia *The lore on the Oto and Powder Keg Workshops is terribly confusing and has many incongruencies and inconsistencies. At times it is claimed that the Powder Kegs were a splinter group from the original Workshop, while at others, due to the presence of the Oto Workshop, it appears to hint at a different Workshop all together. **Though it is merely conjecture, it should be stated that the Oto Workshop has a rather strange name and due its foggy origin, a curious theory is possible. In English, the word "Oto" is pronounced "Oh-toe" as if it was written as "Otto", with an extra "t". However, in Japanese, it would be pronounced "O-toh", which means "Father". It could be possible that the name of this Workshop was given by the developers to serve only as a type of irony to the fact that it is technically the "father" of the Powder Kegs Workshop. Gallery Stationary Gatlinggun Bloodborne.png| The stationary Gatling gun of Djura Category:Lore Category:Affiliation Category:Workshops